pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Knifehead (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = 2020 |class = 3 |status = Deceased |height = 315 ft.Knifehead Stats |weight = 2, 700 tons |speed = 6 |strength = 7 |armor = 7 |toxicity = Medium |behavior = Auditory and physical intimidation tactics Direct hostile Jaeger engagement |weak = Base of neck, throat |power = Knife shaped head can sever Jaeger's in half Jaws lined with jagged incisors |target = Anchorage, Alaska |jaeger = None; Heavily damages Gipsy Danger, killed pilot Yancy Becket }} Knifehead is a category 3 Kaiju. Biology Large and bulky, the Knifehead is a heavily built Kaiju. It's most notable feature is the long and broad sharp-ended nose, that could easily cut through the armor of a Jaeger. It has a large shell-like armor on its back, while the rest of its body is similar to a goblin shark in appearance. Knifehead's two large dominant arms and two smaller secondary arms protrude from its belly. Its large arms each have three clawed digits, the middle digit being significantly larger. Yellow colored lines run across its body, with the rest of its body being a dark grey. It's eyes and the interior of its mouth, however, glow blue. History Knifehead was the largest Category 3 Kaiju recorded so far, deployed to attack Anchorage, Alaska. On its way to its target, Knifehead moves to attack a fishing boat, but is intercepted by Gipsy Danger. The mech manages to grab and toss the boat out the line of combat. Knifehead attacks Gipsy, but only succeeds in biting at its arm, before being given a severe beating, and finally taking a full blast from Gipsy's plasma cannon which sent it hurling back into the ocean. Gipsy Danger's pilots, Yancy and Raleigh Becket, assume Knifehead is dead and let their guard down. Knifehead ambushes them, attacking them from under the sea and ramming the sharp end of its head into Gipsy's left shoulder. It severs the mech's arm and proceeds to rip and tear at Gipsy's severed shoulder using it's teeth. Yancy tries to charge Gipsy's second plasma caster on it's right arm, but Knifehead holds Gipsy's arm so he is unable get a shot at it. Knifehead tears open the Conn-Pod, and rips Yancy out of his cockpit, hurling him into the sea, and to his death, leaving his brother Raleigh to pilot what remained of Gipsy solo. Knifehead slams Gipsy into a glacier and impales Gipsy's left breastplate while it continued to bite at its severed shoulder. However, in its frenzy, it stopped gripping Gipsy's right arm. Raleigh charges the plasma caster and unloads a clip into Knifehead's face, killing it. Trivia *Knifehead appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *In a preview of Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero, Knifehead's skull can be clearly seen mounted on the room, and in the next page Gipsy Danger's destroyed corpse.Pacific Rim News *Knifehead bears a resemblance to Guiron, a similar monster from the Kadokawa Daiei Gamera series. Notes *Several genetically engineered clones of the Knifehead can be seen in the Precursors processing facility. This hints at the idea that there were to be several hundred attacks from this specific Kaiju. Gallery Dyf11.jpg Gipsy vs Knifehead.jpg Daggerhead Kaiju.jpg|Knifehead fighting Gipsy Danger. PacificRim05.jpg|A screenshot of the Pacific Rim Xbox game featuring Knifehead fighting Gipsy. Knifehead Anatomy.JPG|The anatomy of Knifehead. Knifehead_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Knifehead swimming underwater. PR-knifehead-toy.jpg|NECA Pacific Rim Knifehead figure. Knifehead.jpg|Concept art of Knifehead References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category III